


无题

by Lucere_Aeresta



Category: Chinese History RPF, 三国
Genre: M/M, 维祎
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta
Summary: 费祎之死的阴谋论梗
Relationships: 姜维/费祎





	无题

姜维日夜兼程赶到汉寿时，大将军府已然初具丧亡之氛。大厅中一串串蓝白纸花，白绸铺了上堂，漆黑的棺停在正中；屋内同样刚刚赶到的孝属哀声连连，正在给床上的人沐浴，更换寿衣。许久，费氏子弟鱼贯而出，端着为他擦拭身体用的水盆和净布，待出门一并掩埋。

一切丧葬仪式都准备齐毕，众人唯一还在等待的，便是床上躺着的人咽下最后一口气。

姜维已经听闻郭循刺杀费祎时的惨状，凭他在阵前多年厮杀的经验便知，如今大家早早准备好后事，也不算操之过急。只是三日以来费祎辗转残喘，却一直未能阖眼，仿佛在等什么似的。

“伯约来了？”屋内传来微弱的声音，“可否请他进来……”

“我在。”

那一瞬间一个念头忽然冒出：费祎在等的人，难道是自己？

屋内其他人都已离去，只剩下他和费祎。这时他已经看到了床上躺着的人苍白的脸色。新换的敛衣遮盖了他身体致命的创口，使他看起来不那么形容凄惨。

“我穿着这套……好看么？”

姜维苦笑着，不知道该摇头还是点头。哪有人问自己穿着寿衣好不好看的？偏偏费祎这时候还有心开这种玩笑。

他知道费祎喜欢衣物饰品之类。犹记得当年初入武侯帐下，自来熟的费祎看上了他的一枚玉佩，又不好直接开口，便拉着他打赌，赌敌军动向和军势，非要他拿那块玉佩做赌注。无奈到最后费祎输给了他一套衣服和一套铠甲，还是没能赢了那块玉佩。

不过如今那块玉佩早就在费祎身边戴了好些年——那是他和费祎私情愈密之后他送的定情信物。

费祎也回赠了他一块玉，此时正被他揣在袖内，身手进去摸，手心上的汗浸了那玉，居然凉冰冰的。

“告诉我嘛。”

“唔……好看。”

“那就好。”

“该交代的都交代过了？还有什么话，要单独嘱托我的？”姜维觉得费祎时间不多，于是开门见山。

“你看起来……倒是颇急着看我咽气啊……”费祎嘲讽地笑，一边咳喘着，嘴角仍有血沫流出。

姜维叹了口气，用手帕轻轻擦去他的血，免得弄脏了好看的新衣。

费祎能说这话，他也不意外。后来他们意见多有不合的时候，费祎说过更难听的话。不过姜维从不在意，即使那种时候，仍旧能继续淡然批阅公文。

说也奇怪，当初两人公署不在一处，费祎经常偷偷溜出来找他，就是为了躺他大腿一会，跟他喝杯酒。后来俩人共录尚书事，反而每天把桌子搬到屋子的两头，大有老死不相往来之决心。

说是从那开始二人分手，倒也不算错，不过偶尔费祎还会在公署内无人之时，偷摸上来吻姜维的唇。

一开始要在一起的也是他，后来因为意见不合说要分开的还是他，分开以后恋恋不舍的也是他。姜维觉得自己只是在抓着内心中认定的东西，任凭费祎如何敲打摇晃他，他只是木然地做出最低限度的回应。

他想倾全国之力北伐，这是他最大的志向。费祎一直劝他等待时机，而姜维相信时机也需要创造。

“当年丞相都没做到的事情，我们又如何做得到？”当时费祎常常这样劝止姜维。

“你不是常常自诩才高，就算不在丞相之上，想来也不会差太多。若试试看，未必没有好结果。”姜维反唇相讥。

费祎不动声色地笑了。

“你又何尝不是？”

这样无意义的对话到最后的结果往往是二人大眼瞪小眼。费祎最后只是叹息，说任人之才智能到几何，也要看天时国运。此时国运如此，有几分才力都要用在守国养民上，其余的动作，都没有好结果。

姜维当时喝了点酒，有点气血撞头。

“你是觉得，季汉亏待了你的才能？”

费祎放下酒杯，眼眸里亮闪闪的，却又好像有几分茫然。

“文伟若是仕于魏国……说不定早已名扬海内外，开疆拓土，建功立业了。然而此时此刻，你却只能空对杯盏，口称保境安民，心中烦闷，暂且拿我也当个消遣。”

费祎哈哈大笑。

“我若说是又当如何？”

姜维皱了皱眉。

费祎凑上来，眯着眼睛，鼻尖几乎贴在姜维的鼻梁上。他的额头冒着热气。

“今晚陪我消遣一次可好？”

姜维没有拒绝。那大概是记忆中距离现在最近的一次欢情——也夹杂了几分苦涩。

此时看着奄奄一息的费祎，想起那次的事情，姜维倒有几分歉意。不过如果突兀地说起来，给他道歉，倒显得格外怪异。

忽然费祎开了口：“郭循当场毙命，死无对证。”

“可惜没能活捉他。”

“是么……”费祎疲惫地合了眼，笑道。

姜维一愣。

“伯约，都到这时候了，说句实话吧……你是在盼着这一切，还是……在促成这一切……”

姜维再次握紧了袖中的玉，仍旧那么凉，不知是来自手里还是心底。

“我若说是我促成，又当如何？”几乎没有思考，脱口而出，竟像是讥讽当年费祎那让他忿然的回应。

“不如何，反正我已经没有机会告诉别人了……所以如果你觉得不重要，不说也罢。”

姜维还没说话，费祎又接着说：“不管怎样，诸葛恪共同伐魏的邀约……只能你代我回应他了。”

“你还没有告诉我，你对此事是怎么想的？”姜维忽然急切起来。这一次可以说是费祎一直在等的北伐时机。虽然还未有定论，想来也许诸葛恪的邀约，也是能够促使他们意见一致的一次时机。

当然这也不过是姜维的猜测甚至一厢情愿而已。

只是，他太想抓住这次时机了，不管是哪一个都好。

“这个对现在的你来说……还重要么？”费祎又抬了抬眼，用最后的气息吐出这句话。

“文伟！”忽然感受到了死亡的迫近，姜维这才后知后觉地，从内心深处涌出悲伤——并不浓厚的悲伤，只像是当初两人办公的屋子里那股费祎带去的酒香，若有似无，但也挥之不去。他扶起费祎的头颈，让他躺在自己的臂弯里。

费祎没有说话，只是疲惫地笑了，嘴角又流出混着血的唾液。姜维替他擦去的时候，只觉得手臂上沉了几分。

他沉默半晌，把袖中那块冰凉的玉拿了出来，小心地摆在费祎的胸口，然后摘下他腰间自己送的那块玉佩。

“文伟，抱歉。”


End file.
